


Christmas Meal

by lannister



Category: Band of Gold, Band of Gold (TV), TV - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: "I could give you your Christmas present early, you know." Colette said.Tracy rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not giving you any of yours tonight.""We'll see about that." Colette smirked.
Relationships: Tracy Richards/Colette Garrity
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Meal

Tracy set on the couch, her head resting against Colette's, her legs wrapped across Colette's lap.

The Christmas tree lit up the entire room as they watched a movie. It was a little messy, a little sloppy, but Tracy couldn't help turning towards it every now and then, admiring the lights and ornaments they've decorated it with during the entire previous afternoon.

The table between the couch and the TV was filled with empty plates and glasses and crumbs of cookies they both baked and ate within the morning.

The entire room was messy, perhaps even a little dirty and unorganized, but Tracy couldn't help smiling nevertheless.

She thought of all the chaotic holidays she has spent with her family, all the chaotic holidays Colette has spent with hers, and all the chaotic holidays they have spent even after leaving their families. This was different, though. There was no one to disturb them, no one to mess with them, no one to yell at them. _No one to abuse them._

Tracy held Colette a little tighter at that realization. Her hand brushed against Colette's hips as Colette turned towards her and smiled. 

"What's up?" She asked her.

"Nothing." Tracy smiled. "I'm just very happy. For the first time... in a long time." 

Colette smiled in return. An honest smile, the kind you didn't see very often around their house. "Good." She leaned in and kissed Tracy on the lips. "So am I." 

_Home Alone_ played on TV, as always on Christmas Eve. Colette has never watched it, somehow, so Tracy thought it would only be fair to make her watch it together. It reminded Tracy of some bad times when she watched it during holidays back at home, but she pushed the feelings aside and focused on Colette instead. 

"I could give you your Christmas present early, you know." Colette said.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Tracy objected. 

"Well, it's just one of your presents..." Colette smiled. "You can still open the rest tomorrow."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not giving you any of yours tonight."

"We'll see about that." Colette smirked.

Tracy gave her a confused look, but Colette leaned in and kissed her again before she could say anything. She kissed her deeper this time, and soon both of their mouths were open, their tongues interwined, searching for one another. 

Colette reached for Tracy's pants and undid them quickly. 

"Is this my present?" Tracy laughed. Colette nodded, smiling, before her fingers slid below Tracy's panties, touching all the sweet spots she knew she liked. Tracy fell back on the couch, trying not to moan too loud so quickly, but she couldn't supress them any longer when Colette started drawing circles with her fingers, grinning to herself as she watched Tracy squirm in pleasure. 

Finally, she slid two fingers inside her, still drawing circles around her with her other hand. She pushed her fingers deeper, faster, and then slower, teasing her. Their eyes met for a brief second as they smiled at one another. 

Tracy smiled as she came, thinking about how happy she is in between moans.

"Merry Christmas baby." Colette said once she calmed down. She leaned in and kissed her once again.

"Merry Christmas." Tracy agreed.

And somehow, it was enough for them to feel happy and grateful at the same time. A messy room, some cookies, a Christmas tree, an old movie and pleasure; not from men, but from each other. 


End file.
